Prince Caspian and Susan
by Wowxzerrs
Summary: The beginning is based on the new movie "Prince Caspian." Warning there are a few spoliers. Later on in the story though, I made up my own plot. It's mainly about how Prince Caspian and Susan fall in love and their adventures through Narnia.
1. Meeting Caspian

Meeting Prince Caspian

I do not own any of the characters and in the beginning of the story will be mostly like the movie...Prince Caspain! Later on I'll branch out into a different plot! Please review its my first story!

**Meeting Prince Caspian**

Susan Pensive awoke suddenly, after hearing her brother, Peter, getting up and leaving the campsite. I wonder where he is going, Susan pondered. Slowly, she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Looking around she saw her other brother, Edmund, peacefully sleeping and heard nothing, but the peaceful silence. All of a sudden she heard some screaming and swords clashing together. Susan reached for Edmund and shook him awake, "Edmund, did u hear that?" He slowly opened his eyes and looked around him and then at his sister "No, I didn't!" Edmund, now annoyed for being woken up so early, put his head back down and tried to go back to sleep. Not only a minute later did the screams and sword clashing start up again. Edmund then, jumped up and said, "Ok, I heard that."

Susan and Edmund began running to the sound of fighting. When they got there Susan couldn't believe her eyes. Dwarfs, animals, and centaurs all were gathered around Peter and a mysterious handsome boy, who seemed to be about Peter's age. These have to be Narnians, they can't be bad at all, Susan thought. "Peter", Susan screamed. Both of the fighters stopped and looked at Susan and Edmund. Silence.

Breaking the silence Susan asked, "Who are you?"

"I, am Prince Caspian, and who are you" the handsome boy replied.

"We were the Kings and Queens of Narnia," Peter answered.

"High King Peter!" Prince Caspian realized. "I thought you would be older"

"Well we can come back in a few years, if you would like," Peter said, jokingly.

"No! It's fine, I just thought you all would be different." Prince Caspian's eyes looked at all of the children. His eyes lingered on Susan's. Susan feeling all of a sudden embarrassed and shy looked away. Prince Caspian realized he was making her feel uncomfortable and shifted his gaze back to Peter.

Prince Caspian questioned, "Then how old are you really?"

"Well, I'm 17 and Susan is 16, Edmund is 14, and Lucy is 12," Peter replied.

Susan all of a sudden blurted out, "How old are you, Prince Caspian?"

Prince Caspian immediately looked at Susan and smiled.

He said, "I'm 17 years old, like your brother, Peter."

Susan nodded and returned to looking at Peter. Secretly she was very happy to learn Prince Caspian was older than she was, but not too old. No, I can't like him, Susan thought, scolding herself.

When she got out of her train of thought she heard Peter and Prince Caspian talking about what happened and what they would do next. Prince Caspian was talking about how he ran away from Miraz and his own throne because Miraz now wanted to kill him for the throne. Then he described how he stumbled upon the Narnians and chose to fight against Miraz and his soldiers. Peter quickly described how they got back to Narnia.

"I blew the magical horn I was given and I think that's was what made all of you come back to Nania," Prince Caspian explained.

" That is my horn and yes that is how we got here," Susan said, boldly.

"Oh, I'm very sorry I will return it," Prince Caspian said, very taken back at how she had reacted.

Feeling bad now, not knowing how the Prince would react Susan said, "No, It's fine. Keep it, just in case." Prince Caspian looked at her and Susan stared back. Everyone could tell there was chemistry flowing between them. Peter wanting to move along said, "We should get moving and figure out where to go."

Breaking his gaze from Susan, Prince Caspian replied, "Follow us and we will show you are camp out."

Everyone started to follow the centaurs, who were in front. Prince Caspian and Susan kept on glancing at each other and then quickly looking away. Prince Caspian smiled and thought, this is going to be fun.


	2. The Injury

The Injury

**The Injury**

After about an hour of walking a river came up ahead. Beautiful clear blue water filled the river and you could see the bottom. It was big and had lots of sharp looking rocks. The rapids were raging past them, threatening to take them away. Some fish got caught in the rapids and were being thrown in every direction. When everyone was close enough to see the river they saw a little path of rocks going across it.

"Careful," Prince Caspian warned. "They might look easy to walk on, but the rocks are extremely slippery."

With the warning noted the Narnians began to cross the river. All of the little animals had no trouble crossing, but the centaurs and bigger animals did. With a few wobbly steps the centaurs and bigger animals made it, finally, across the river. Only a few of them slipped, but were caught right away. Now it was Susan, Peter, Lucy, Edmund, and Caspian's turn.

"I'll go first, Lucy you go right behind me, and Edmund make sure she doesn't fall! Caspian would you mind if you went in the back behind Susan?"

"No, not at all," Prince Caspian answered, moving behind Susan.

" Ok make sure no one falls, I don't want anyone to get hurt," Peter, said. He then nodded at them to signal he was about to start.

Slowly and cautiously he started to cross. All the Narnians were watched and waited. The wind was blowing very lightly and the sun streamed down. The world felt like it was silent.

"This is so uncomfortable", Susan thought. They were about half way across and yet everyone was still staring at them. Susan hated it when she was the center of attention. It put her on the spot and made it feel like every single move she did was being judged. And it didn't help that Caspian was right behind her, extremely close! She had never been this close to a boy before, not counting Peter or Edmund. Really thinking about it, Susan realized she had never had any big feelings for a guy. Sure, she had some little crushes, but never like this before. Just thinking about Caspian made her head feel light and dizzy. "It's only been about an hour and I'm thinking these things", Susan pondered, "I have to stop!"

Prince Caspian was looking at the back of Susan's hair and how it shined in the sun. "She is so beautiful", he thought. Prince Caspian had immediately fallen for her the second he saw her. She wasn't like any other girl he had seen back at home. At home he kept on feeling the pressure to be with a girl, so that he would one day have a queen. He didn't want to get married, yet and hated how everyone told him to find a wife. "I'm only 17, how can I marry this young with my whole entire life still ahead of me", Caspian thought.

When all five of them were close to the end, Susan lost her balance. Caspian and Edmund saw this happen and without thinking grabbed onto her arms. As they were pulling her up, Caspian lost his footing and fell. Luckily, he didn't fall into the river current, just on to a rock. Everyone watched as he fell backwards and slammed his back onto a rock.

Prince Caspian felt a sharp pain on his back. Not wanting to look like a wimp he held in the pain and slowly stood back up. When he stood up he saw Susan beckoning him to make the last few steps and get onto the safe ground. Instantly, when he reached the riverbank everyone came towards him asking if he was all right.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine, don't worry," Caspian assured them.

"Are you sure? That looked like a pretty nasty fall," Edmund commented.

Prince Caspian assured them again that he wasn't hurt. Finally, when everyone believed he really wasn't hurt, they journeyed on to the camp.

Susan, wanting to talk to Caspian, started to fall behind the rest of the group, where Caspian was.

"Um, thanks for that," Susan said. "I could have really gotten hurt, if you hadn't caught me."

"It's no problem, I'm just glad I caught you in time," Prince Caspian answered back.

Blushing, Susan was about to say something more about how grateful she was, but they had arrived at the camp. The camp was nothing like Susan imagined. She thought that it would be tents with a big fire in the middle, nothing big or fancy. The camp she was staring out was inside a mountain and it definitely wasn't small. Trees of all different colored leaves covered the mountain. The doorway was a huge opening and led right down into the middle of the mountain. The head of the centaurs, Amicus, guided every one in and showed them the main room. Narnians from all over were working away, making weapons or helping with something or other. The room was huge with a very high ceiling, which was made out of rock and dirt, same as the walls and floor. This room was in a circular shape and had many tunnels going out of it and into smaller rooms.

Edmund and Peter immediately started to talk to the Narnians about the war that was coming, how many weapons they have, and a lot more. Lucy and Susan not really interested in all of that wanted to explore the camp more.

"Would you like me to give you two the whole entire tour," Prince Caspian asked.

"Yes, we would love that," Lucy quickly answered, before Susan could say anything.

Susan smiled and said "Sure, why not?"

First, Prince Caspian showed them the cooking and eating-places.

"These rooms aren't used for eating that much though, they are used more for planning and such," Caspian described.

After showing Susan and Lucy a few more rooms he began to feel his back beginning to hurt. When he had fallen he was too much in a daze to realize how much it really hurt. He wasn't even sure if his back was bleeding. It was a hot day out, but after falling, he told everyone he was cold and put on a heavier coat. He did this to make sure no one could see the blood, if there was any. The pain was getting more intense every second.

One of the tunnels, he was showing them, led to a little cliff looking over the woods. The sight was breathtaking and both girls were amazed. Lucy, not thinking, grabbed onto the closest thing next to her in delight. The closest thing to her just happened to be Prince Caspian's coat. Caspian feeling his body being jerked away couldn't hold in the pain any longer. Susan could tell something was bothering him. She thought he had acted distant, since they had arrived. Going over to him she asked, "Caspian are you ok?"

"Well... not really. When I fell back on the rocks I cut myself," he said, wincing.

Susan now understanding the pained looks on his face asked Caspian and Lucy to get inside and find the nearest room with something to rest on. Prince Caspian quickly, led them to a room where there was a little three-legged table with two chairs around it.

"Lucy, do you think you can go grab some water, cloths, and bandages," Susan questioned. "Or how about going to find your healing potion?"

"I'll go do my best," Lucy called, already heading out into the tunnels. Hurrying down the tunnel Lucy hoped that she could find something to help Caspian soon. Lucy was the kind of girl who always cared about people and would never hesitate to help them out.

When Susan turned back to Caspian, he had taken off his heavy coat. Caspian's shirt that was once white was now a bloody red. A few minutes later, footsteps came running down the hall and Lucy appeared with a bucket of water and some cloths. "I'm going to go look for my healing potion now," Lucy said, dropping the water and cloths on the table. When Lucy left, Susan started dip the cloths in the water.

"Sorry, but, um, your going to have to take off your shirt," Susan said, blushing, not knowing how to act.

" Oh, sure," he said, starting to pull of his shirt.

Both of them were feeling extremely awkward and embarrassed. Susan knew that he was only doing this because he was hurt and that she shouldn't stare, but part of her wanted to. The part that wanted to look took over the other part and so she stared. His chest was muscled and toned, but it wasn't the over muscular kind. "It was perfect," Susan thought. All of a sudden she had this strange desire to go over and hug him, hoping he would embrace her in his strong arms. Fighting this new desire she hastily looked up at him and tried not to notice him without his shirt on.

Prince Caspian watched Susan as he took off his shirt. He knew he had a good body and never cared what people thought about it. But for some reason standing in front of Susan made him care deeply. He watched as her eyes roamed around his chest and began to feel excited. Never had he felt this way. Now, more than ever he wanted to go up to Susan and wrap his arms around her, never letting go. He saw her eyes shift back upwards to his. Her face was flushed and he couldn't believe the impact he had on her.

"Ok, uh, could you turn around so I can see your cut," Susan questioned.

"Yes, of course," he replied.

Turning around Susan saw a huge cut in the middle of his back. It didn't look scary deep, but it wasn't just a little scratch. Going over she instinctively put the wet cloth on his cut and started to lightly pat it and wash up the blood around it. Realizing how forward that seemed, she immediately stopped and said, "Sorry, I'll stop if you want."

"No, it's all right. Don't stop" Caspian, answered.

He had no idea what possessed him to say that, but he had said it. Caspian all of a sudden felt him wanting her more than anything. This sensation became so strong he couldn't think straight.

Lucy all of a sudden came through the door holding a little glass bottle with liquid inside. Right away, Lucy could tell there was something going on with the two of them and smiled secretly to herself. When Susan and Caspian noticed Lucy was there Susan right away stopped washing his cut and Caspian quickly faced Lucy. Lucy smiled and gave Caspian the healing potion. With just one drop in his mouth his cut healed. Blood was still all over his back, but at least he didn't have the cut.

"Thank you for your help, I greatly appreciate it," Caspian retorted.

"That's for catching me earlier," Susan mentioned.

"Also could you not tell anybody else about this. I don't want them getting worried over nothing."

"Of course."

They looked right at each other while they said this. Both not wanting to break the gaze they held it there, until Lucy interrupted and said "Well I think it's time for dinner!"

Looking up they nodded and Caspian put back on his shirt and started to walk down the tunnel. Susan then, went to go talk with Lucy. Caspian kept on trying to focus on the war, that everyone was preparing for, but he could only think of one thing, Susan.


	3. That Night

Sorry if this chapter is short

**Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed my story! It means so much to me! I have a question for everyone, would you like me to keep this story rated T or change it to M? Please write/review on what you think. And thanks again so much for your guys support! **

**Eating and The Dream**

Dinner at the camp was always very hurried and chaotic. Narnians were everywhere passing bowls of food and talking loudly. Many were walking around quickly trying to get to one place or another to do something or meet someone. Instead of eating in the dining room, everyone was spread out in all different rooms. Lucy, Susan, and Caspian were trying to find Peter and Edmund, which was extremely hard. They kept on bumping into Narnians or getting confused as to where they were. Finally, they spotted Peter and Edmund in the main entrance room. It seemed that Peter and Edmund had just finished talking to a group of centaurs and badgers.

"Peter, Edmund!" Lucy called.

Realizing where Lucy, Susan and Caspian were they walked on over.

"What have you three been up to?" Peter asked. "I feel like we haven't seen you guys for ages."

"We've been around, exploring…" Caspian answered. He looked over at Susan, who gave him a quick secretive smile.

"Caspian showed us the most wonderful view of the woods," Lucy exclaimed. "I have to show it to you!"

"I would love to see it," Peter answered. Peter had always felt a certain connection with his youngest sister, Lucy.

"So are we going to eat? I'm starving," Edmund announced.

Later when all of them had gotten some food they found a room where only a few Narnians were.

"Lets sit here," Peter said.

All five of them set their plates down on a medium sized table and started to talk and eat. Peter and Caspian started to discuss the war and what Peter had learned from the centaurs and badgers.

"It sounds like we are far outnumbered by the Telmarine soldiers," Peter said.

"True, but we know the land and woods better than them," Caspian mentioned, hoping to sound confident.

"But we might not fight on our land," Peter stated.

On the other side of the table Lucy and Susan were describing the all the rooms they had seen (the ones Caspian had showed them) and the beautiful view.

"And then there was this huge room all dedicated to weapons," Lucy explained.

"Wow, I would like to see that room," Edmund said. "Hey, could someone pass me another piece of bread?"

The breadbasket was right in front of Susan and Caspian, who were sitting next to each other. Both of them reached out to grab it. Susan got to it first and so, Caspian's hand landed right on top of Susan's. Susan felt sparks as his hand touched hers. She felt the warmth of his hand and never wanted him to move. Caspian also felt the sparks, but not wanting to look like he was lingering (he was afraid Susan might be very uncomfortable), he quickly removed his hand and started to talk to Peter again. Susan, snapping back into reality, hastily handed the breadbasket to Edmund. Peter and Edmund were totally oblivious to what had just happened between Caspian and Susan. Lucy on the other hand had seen it all.

When everyone was finished eating and ready to sleep, Caspian showed them where they would be staying. It was an extremely long tunnel with little rooms on the sides. All five of them walked about half way down the tunnel and stopped.

"Here are four bedrooms, Peter, Edmund, Lucy, and Susan you can choose which ones you would like. I'm right next door, so if you guys need anything I'll be there," Caspian informed them.

With a smile and a nod he went into his room.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired," Peter said, yawning.

"Let's call it a night," Susan replied.

Peter walked to the room farthest from Caspian, and then Edmund went into the one right next to Peter's.

" Good night Susan, see you in the morning," Lucy said. Lucy was awfully smart about the whole Caspian and Susan thing. She knew they had feelings for each other, but were both too shy to admit it. "They just need a little push," Lucy thought to herself. So with that she left the room right next to Caspian's open for Susan and walked right off to the room next to that.

Susan, now alone in the tunnel, sighed and went into the only room available. The room wasn't ugly, but it was far from fancy. One bed lay next to a wall and a lamp was on a nightstand. Next to the other wall was a desk. Susan walked in and lay down on the bed and turned off the lights. Instantly, she fell asleep. Her last thoughts were on Caspian.

Right then Caspian was sitting at his desk with huge maps of Narnia spread out. He was trying to figure out what the Narnian army should do next. Sleep was overcoming him and he finally gave in. He slowly rolled up the maps and went over to the bed. That night he hadn't been focused on the maps too well. His mind had wandered off, thinking of Susan. No matter how hard he tried to not think of her he just couldn't stop. Sighing he turned off the lights and went to sleep. Caspian began to dream.

_It was daytime and the sun was beating down. He was in a forest and he knew exactly what he was looking for, but he couldn't find her. All of a sudden he saw her. Beautiful brown hair flowed in the light breeze. She looked back at him and smiled and summoned him to follow her. Wanting and needing her more then ever he walked quickly towards her. She began to run and then so did he. Finally, she stopped and they were on top of a mountain. He walked closer to her, enchanted by her. Porcelain, white skin showed on the tops of her shoulders, he longed to see more of her. Slowly, he put his hands on her shoulders and slid off the sleeve of the dress. She looked at him and smiled, inviting him to keep on going. All of a sudden he felt a hard aching in his body and rapidly pulled down the other sleeve of her dress. Now her shoulders were entirely bare. Before he could do anything else he heard someone come up behind him. Both of them turned around. The girl ran right to new person and kissed him, passionately. He looked at the two of them with disbelieving eyes. The stranger turned to him and said "Caspian, it's me. I'm back." With that he ran and jumped off the cliff. Plunging into darkness_

Caspian sat up straight in bed. His sheets were at the bottom of his bed and he was sweating uncontrollably. After a few minutes he had calmed down and he tried to remember what had freaked him out so much in his dream. He knew that the girl he wanted and looked for was Susan, no doubt. But who was this boy in the dream. The other boy seemed so familiar to Caspian. All of a sudden he realized who this boy was.

**Also thanks so much to my almost, soon to be, Beta (Pa)**


End file.
